The need to Believe
by Aeria
Summary: A happy tag to A Dog with two Bones


Title: The Need to Believe.  
  
Author: Aeryn aka Donna  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Okay here goes. Let's see what I can come up with, but no promises, cause I haven't seen the eps yet, I've only read the transcripts which I don't completely understand. But here goes…  
  
Prologue.  
  
He floated dead in space, nearly out of fuel and nearly out of oxygen; John rested his head on the control panel, silently begging Harvey to shut up. "John, don't give up," the voice of his neural pain-in-the-ass whispered, "There's still hope."  
  
John laughed insanely, his dead eyes looking out in to space as he turned to face Harvey. "Hope? For God's sakes, there hasn't been hope since Aeryn ran off with him…me…the other me on Talyn, no hope and I only just realised it." He giggled to himself again, feeling the air thinning as he spoke.  
  
Harvey's face dropped, the realisation that there was a good possibility that he would die with John with the next arn. "You're right; you're a hopeless case Crichton." He disappeared, leaving John to himself.  
  
He closed his eyes as a single tear ran down his cheek. He leaned back and drew a deep breath, trying to savour the breath that would probably be his last. He took another and felt the carbon enter his lungs, lulling him to sleep, a sleep he would not wake from, ever.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The prowler zoomed around the empty expanse of space; searching for the life energy it had recently picked up on the radar. The pilot looked to the screen, searching for the green dot that would point her in the right direction. She searched frantically in all directions, but found nothing.  
  
"Arggghhhh!" the pilot screamed, slamming her hands on her lap in frustration. "Frelling great!" She dropped her head for a moment and turned the engine off as she tried to calm herself.  
  
She'd left only a few hours ago, after detecting the life energy nearby. She'd hoped to be able to rescue the being before his death but she had obviously missed by only a few microts and so could no longer detect the location of the ship. "Arrrr," she yelled again and was about to turn her engines back on when her prowler was bumped gently.  
  
She abruptly looked up and saw a small white ship drifting dead below her. She quickly fitted the hatch and poked her head through to survey the ship's interior. Inside she found a male sebacean, possibly peacekeeper, she decided as she noticed his leather attire. The ship seemed primitive, but she noticed some components that seemed leviathan and that, she thought, would be worth something.  
  
She carefully grabbed the sebacean and hoisted him into her more spacious prowler. With a start she realised he was still warm and that he smelt vaguely familiar. She looked to her toolbox at her side and thought for a couple of seconds. She bit her lip and then grabbed her last nerve shot and jabbed the man in her possession in the neck.  
  
Nothing happened,  
  
"Frell, damn waste," Jaclyn was about to continue cursing when the body behind her jolted awake.  
  
"Jesus Christ," he said as he opened his eyes, and surveyed his surroundings, a microt later he realised that there was a gun aimed at his head. "Whoa! Don't shoot, please!"  
  
"Who the hell are you," the slim, red headed pilot shouted at her captive.  
  
John thought for a minute, he realised he didn't want to be here, he had no reason to keep going and that gave him the upper hand. "You, know," he said, "Anyone watching this would be thinking you have the advantage, you have the gun and I don't. But, I don't care."  
  
He reached across her shoulder to the controls and flicked a switch, giggling as he did so.  
  
"Hello! I asked you a question, answer or," she yelled.  
  
"You can call me John," he said. "Would you mind hooking the module up, I don't wanna lose it. Thanks."  
  
He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. His brow creased as he noticed the perplexed look on the red-haired woman. "What?"  
  
"You, smell."  
  
"Thanks, that's really nice," he said to her.  
  
"No, you smell familiar," she said.  
  
"I smell like dren, okay," now get on with it, because you do not want to see me pissed off." John went for his gun but found he had no room in the small prowler. They stared each other down and then Jaclyn made a move to start the work.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A quarter of an arn later, the prowler was shooting through space, tugging along the Farscape module. John was still sitting up the back, whispering to himself silly things as e tried to get Harvey to come out of hiding. Jaclyn swiftly piloted the prowler, dodging the space debris orbiting the small asteroid they were headed to.  
  
John couldn't help but smile as she set the prowler down with ease and elegance just like his Aeryn did. Together they climbed out and jumped down onto the rocky surface of the asteroid. John noted the sun, burning large and red in the distance, the silhouette of a small planet black on its surface and the sky pink with sulphur.  
  
Jaclyn watched silently, as she had been for the entire journey, and cocked her head to one side as and started dancing and wooing. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, just didn't expect to be back on land," he said, sobering up quickly.  
  
"Well, I'd watch out, you stay out here breathing for too long; you'll soon find yourself dead."  
  
"Great, sounds like something I would do," he said, "We should probably go somewhere else."  
  
"Sure, just give me a second." Jaclyn walked over to a huge hunk of rock and reached into a gap. She pulled her hand out with a large bundle of black cloth in it. She climber onto the prowler and threw the material over the ship.  
  
"There done, won't see it from the sky anymore. Come inside now," she said as she walked over to a small, black, unnoticeable trapdoor, set in the ground. She yanked on the black metal ring and motioned John over. He shrugged and followed her down the spiral stairs.  
  
The way was dark and smelled quite damp, the stairs were steep and after several minutes walking, John had to ask: "Where exactly are these leading us?"  
  
"You'll see, not too much further," she laughed, picking up the pace.  
  
John was about to complain again when he turned a corner and came into full view of their destination. Before him lay a bustling underground village; he stood in the middle of a large square dug out of the ground. To his right and left, he noticed a total of eight wooden doors and straight ahead he saw a large doorway, through which he could see a large underground orchard accompanied by what seemed like a park, complete with swings and two laughing children further on.  
  
"Holy, crap, this is one hell of a place you've got here," he said, shaking his head as he thought over how much had changed in the last five hours; he lost Aeryn, he'd lost Harvey somewhere, he'd found out he would have another child, he'd died, and now he was here.  
  
"Thanks follow me please," Jaclyn said, grabbing his arm and dragging him through a door to their left. 


End file.
